The Desperate Game
by Luuata
Summary: Story about a Dwarf and His fiance in Draenor.
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

Tan fingers wrap around the handle of the beer stein and is steadily picked up by a burly dwarf. Thick beard and mustache part as he puts the stein to his lips and gulps down the thunderbrew. He slams the stein down on the wooden table in the inn and laughs loudly at a joke that was being told. The inn was very busy and loud. It was very crowded. Humans, Dwarves and Night Elfs filled the place to the gills. Most were passed out drunk others were telling stories and jokes with friends. "Ye think thats funny i have a good one about a gnome and some eggs, i heard from a Draenei!" The dwarf begins but before he could finish the joke the inn goes quiet. The Dwarf couldn't see why everyone went quiet. He was too short to see over the humans and Night Elves heads. But whispers could be heard through the crowd about a worgen.

Worgen weren't good for bars. If they got drunk and pissed off, someone was going to 'catch' the curse. They were banned from almost all the bars in azeroth and the ones they weren't banned from they were only allowed weak alcoholic beverages. Most worgens ended up making Worgen only bars so they could get drunk others tried to parade around in their human forms but eventually got discovered because of their Gilnean accent. The crowd parted as the Worgen walked up to the bar and slammed her fist down. "BEER! I WANT SOMETHING STRONG AND IF YOU TRY ANYTHING FUNNY I'LL MAKE YOU SEE STARS YOU GOT IT BUB?!" She barked at the bartender. Scared, the poor human poured her some ogre brew. The Ogres always make the strongest brews. She turned around and faced the crowd. The Dwarf got a good look at her and burst out laughing. "Ye was a minion of the scourge were ye not?" He exclaimed.

The worgen narrowed her eyes and stomped over to the dwarf, "And if i was?" She growled under her breath as she stood over the dwarf trying to intimidate him. "I was as well!" He chimed and held his hand out, "Whillya's the name, Killings my game!" The worgen took a step back and hesitantly took his hand and shook it. "I'm Jastane."

That was 4 years ago today. It was their 4 year anniversary of being together and Whillya decided now was a good time as ever to propose to Jastane. She was sitting next to him on a picnic rug in a flower patch in Elwynn forest. Her long black hair was brushed back and a headband held it in place her skin was a pasty grey but it wasn't very noticeable. Her human form wasn't nearly as pretty as her Worgen form in Whillya's mind. He lightly tapped her arm to get her attention and then got down on knee as best he could, seeing as he was almost as small as a gnome. Jastane smiled and before he could say anything cooed "Of course i'll marry you. I've been waiting for years for you to propose i was so close to proposing to you myself." She kisses his cheek and held her hand out. Blushing bright as a tomato the dwarf put the Glowing taladite ring on her finger and kisses the back of her hand.

"Commander!" A Stormwind guard ran up to the two of them and handed Jastane a scroll. "Urgent news from Draenor! they need you!" he huffed as he doubled over panting. "Thank you good sir. i'll deal with this immediately. uhm...would you like some refreshing spring water?" Jastane questioned as she slowly stood up. The officer shook his head and began walking back to the city. Jastane turned towards Whillya and sighed. "Dear i must depart to draenor. i'll be back very soon." She kissed his forehead and walked over to her Ironbound Protodrake. Within seconds she was already on the saddle and flying off to the portal in the city. Whillya sighed and began cleaning up the picnic.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Hunt

Three gruesome months passed before Whillya's eyes. Every night he sat alone in his small home in Ironforge thinking of Jastane. He saw her face in every nook and cranny. He could swear he was going nuts. Finally he got up the gall to follow after her. He'll be damned if he has to sit alone and drink tea by himself again. Besides he sucks at making tea, thats one of Jastane's many talents. He loaded thick plate armor covered in runes onto his body strapping them in place, he looked like a tea kettle when he finished putting his armor on. He grabbed his Deathblade by the door and locked up the house. With a kick in his step and an eagerness for adventure he set out to find his soon-to-be-wife. Just in case he can't describe her very well he brought a picture of them, on vacation, tucked away in his bag. He walked outside into the freezing cold snow. Being a death knight he craved the snow, It's why him and Jastane moved out to Ironforge in the first place.

He found Twinkles where he left her. Twinkles being his illustrious, sought after, Twilight Drake. He left her at the stables, she was being fed golden carp by the stablehand. "Taking her out for a ride today Mr.O'woncha?" The nice dwarven stablehand chimed. "Nah I'm chasing after me fiance." He replied as he took the reins from the stablehand. "Oh, the one thats been missin' for three months now?" She picked up a bucket of fish and handed them to Whillya. "Yee'aap. Shes probably stuck out dere and i can't stand being here any more. I might not be back for a long time. mind handing me a fishing pole, lassy?" The stablehand gave a fishing pole and some bait to Whillya and sighed. "Doncha get in any trouble out dere ya here?" She waved him off and went back to caring for the mounts and pets left in her care.

Whillya packed the bait and fish onto Twinkles back and climbed onto the leather saddle he handmade her. He nudged his heels into her side lightly to motion her to move forward and pulled her reins up to signal flight. Once in the sky he head straight to Stormwind.

He landed in the trade district. It was very busy. Adventurers were busy with their mounts and armor and currencies, bickering over who was better at slaughtering horde. To him they all looked like 5 year olds. He jumped off Twinkles and lead her to Archmage Khadgar's Image in front of the King's Hero Call Board. "Ehm...Excuse me Mr. Khadgar sir." He muttered under his breath. The grey haired mage looked down at him and raised an eyebrow. "I need to get to Draenor, Perhaps ye can help?" He smiled as big as he could. The mage's image sighs and crosses his arms. "Thats really creepy. Just tell me when you're all ready to go. I'm very busy with stopping the iron horde and you look nothing like a champion." He groaned. Whillya stopped smiling and nodded, "I'm ready." The mage cast a teleport spell and sent Whillya straight to Jastane's Garrison.

Shockingly it was just as busy as Stormwind only without all the adventurers, instead it was Lumberjacks, Lunarfall laborers, Lunarfall riflemen, and ect. He walked around for a bit and stumbled into Lieutenant Thorn. "eh, uhm excuse me lass." He backed away slowly. The Lieutenant just looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "You're the Commanders fiance aren't you?" She asked as she started flipping through some dusty tomes. Whillya nodded and his eyes darted around the garrison. "Where is she at? do ye know?" He managed to force out. He felt a little scared with all this new stuff around him. "Shes been missing for 3 days now. I can send you after her if you'd like?" Her accent was thick like Jastane's, It was instantly noteable she was Gilnean. Whillya nodded so fast he thought his head would've fallen off. The Lieutenant hands him a sheet of paper and points him out the door.

He walks back over to Twinkles holding the paper. "Talador, ey? Twinkles get ready for a long ride!" he laughed and jumped on her back. He had her take off leaving a trail of purple and blue dust in their wake.


End file.
